Yui Kanakura
is a childhood friend of Raku as well as his current homeroom teacher. Yui is also the head of the Chinese mafia group, Char Siu (Chinese: 叉燒). Yui has also in her possession a fourth key, making her one of the promised girls. Background During her childhood, Yui was friends with Raku Ichijō and while the two frequently bonded and played with one another, Yui was attracted by Raku's enthusiastic and overly caring personality whereas Raku began looking up to Yui as an older sister. Meanwhile, Yui was also acquainted with Chitoge Kirisaki, Kosaki Onodera, Seishirō Tsugumi, Marika Tachibana - the latter whom she seems to know well - and Shū Maiko during her stay. Afterwards, Yui bid farewell to Raku and departed overseas, which in the years to come, eventually inherited the title as don of the Char Siu mafia group. Chapter 118Chapter 120 Personality Yui is generally described as very optimistic and an easygoing teenage girl. Despite having inherited the title of a don of a large Chinese mafia group while in the same time, acting as homeroom teacher, it can be implied that Yui has a great sense of responsibility and industriousness. While in the line of work - as a teacher for example - Yui is focused and displays a certain level of skillfulness, in contrast to her laid-back character as shown during stay at Raku's estate. Overall, Yui is a kind and mature person in heart who values friendship with the people she once met despite her tendency to tease them, with Raku and Marika in particular and being quite secretive in some certain aspects. Relationships Appearance Yui has long, silky dark hair personalized by several braids while wearing a flowered hair crown, earings and a key necklace. In her teacher attire, Yui wears a proper teacher's uniform, glasses and ties her hair into a bun while still leaving her flowered hair crown and allowing her braids to fall off. As a child, Yui sports much shorter hair. Abilities *High intellect: Yui is very knowledgable having been advanced to several grades and years until graduating by the age of 15. Furthermore, Yui was granted with a teacher's license.Nisekoi Chapter 119 Story Second Year Arc Yui returns to Japan in nostalgia and makes a surprise visit at Raku's estate where she later meets Raku himself - much to her excitement - and his girlfriend, Chitoge, whom of which Yui recognizes the daughter of the head of the Beehive faction . After expressing her joy of returning to the home she onced lived in, Yui reveals herself as the head of a famed Chinese mafia group - Char Siu - much to Raku and Chitoge's surprise. Afterwards, while reminising their childhood memories, Yui mentions of Raku stealing her first kiss, much to the shock of Raku and Chitoge. Further surprising them, Yui states her intentions of transferring to Raku's school, which is revealed to be their new homeroom teacher days later. As the class begins to warm up with their new homeroom advisor, Raku's bewilderment and casual addressing to Yui causes a slight uproar towards the majority of jealous boys in the classroom questioning Raku and his involvement with their new teacher. Yui explains how she skipped several grade levels and having acquired a teaching license that made her an approved teacher. By then, Yui meets several faces such as Shū and Marika and Kosaki. When asked by the class on where she currently lives, Yui openly reveals that she will be living at Raku's estate during her limited stay in Japan, spurring yet again another uproar from the jealous males towards Raku. Back in Raku's estate, Raku questions his father of freely allowing Yui to stay together with him under the same roof whereas his father explains that it was Yui's wish that granted her to stay alongside them. Afterwards, while organizing her belongings in her room with the help of Raku, the latter asks Yui why she wanted to become teacher, whereas Yui explained that she actually wanted to be in the same school as Raku albeit as another senior student but wasn't resolved and instead, made her way to become a teacher. When asked by Raku why she wanted to be in the same school as him, Yui glances at Raku, vaguely remarking his growth yet teasing him for still being immature on the inside, much to Raku's bewilderment. Afterwards, while intending to take a bath after thanking Raku for his help in organizing her belongings, Yui attempted to strip in front of Raku, causing him to drop the box he was holding, and scolds Yui for her somewhat obscene act. While Yui explains herself as a habit she had done during their childhood, Yui teases Raku into taking a bath together for old time's sake, causing Raku to walk out in embarassment, much to Yui's amusement. That same night, Yui unwittingly sleep walks into Raku's room and lays down, whereas Raku discovers a key from her that may allude to the promise girl he made a vow with a decade ago. Once waking up, Yui realizes she fell asleep at Raku's bedroom and founds the latter by a corner with bags under his eyes. Shocked, Yui asks Raku if he had done something to her in her sleep, causing Raku to retort. Sleep-deprived, he states how hectic the day before was and immediately asks Yui about her knowledge regarding a promise he made while on a trip ten years ago. While Yui remarks how Raku had still kept the locket in his possession and implying that the other girls have kept their keys also, Yui asks Raku to wait for the answer to his question. During her class, Yui, while lecturing, left a reminder to students namely Raku, Chitoge, Kosaki, Marika and Seishirō to meet with her once their class had ended. After their dismissal, Yui presents her key to the called students, publicizing her involvement to Raku's unknown promise while stating her shock how she met all her childhood acquaintances in one class. Afterwards, Yui reveals her past relationships with each and everyone and the nostalgia of meeting them again, whom of which had no memory of their time with Yui in childhood with the exception of Marika, who still had past memories with Yui. When asked by Kosaki if she still remembers the promise Raku made, Yui came out with nothing, much to their shock. Despite having no memories of Raku's promise, Yui enlightens the girls with her memories of them during their childhood, with Chitoge and Kosaki being the closest to one another and Marika, due to being physically frail, instead spent most of her time with Yui. Whereas Marika tried to deny most of Yui's claims about her, Yui shocks everyone by telling them how they took a bath together as a group. After teasing Marika by chanting the latter's love poem to Raku, Marika gives in and reveals that she still remembers Yui to the present while continuing to despise her. As the girls question Raku if she had done anything to Yui while staying at his house, Yui gleefully states how she had a good night's rest at Raku's bed place and plans to sleep there again, causing a spur from the girls and Raku. At Raku's house, as Yui felt amused of all the happenings, apologized to Raku for not being of use with telling him of his forgotten promise. Afterwards, in surprise, Yui asks Raku about the promise he made with her and discloses to Raku further hints of the true identity of the girl he made a promise with, much to Raku's bewilderment. Denying to give an answer, Yui instead questions Raku if he is really willing to fall in love with the promised girl by the time he identifies her. Trivia References Category:Female characters